Many computer networks, particularly “Internet of Things” (IoT) networks (e.g., industrial automation and control systems (IACS) networks), are typically composed of a plethora of IoT devices, mainly from different manufacturers. Multiple parties/vendors are often engaged to collect data from the IoT devices for their health and welfare, while some others collect data and/or perform analytics to detect anomalies and predict device/part failures. Access control on the data is thus paramount, given the many different entities that may attempt to retrieve such data.